Dans l’ascenseur
by Miya Morana
Summary: Ecrire pour aider. Alex et Sloane se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur. SLASH.


**Dans l'ascenseur**

Fanfiction écrite dans le cadre de « **Ecrire pour aider **» (voir mon profil pour plus d'informations).

Pour **Sarah**, qui m'a commandé un slash sur Grey's Anatomy, en me précisant qu'elle aimait bien Alex. Tu noteras très chère que pour une fois, il n'y a pas d'alcool !

Longueur : 1098 mots

Bêta : Khellar, alias Shannara Slytherin, alias Sissi. Merci très chère :)

oOo

Alex retira ses gants, son masque et son calot, soupirant de soulagement. Ce qui aurait dû être une simple opération de routine avait tourné au cauchemar lorsque la patiente était entrée en arrêt cardiaque sans raison apparente. Le fait qu'ils n'aient qu'une toute petite équipe n'avait pas aidé, tous les médecins étaient occupés à gérer le flot de patients dû à une stupide course de scooters qui avait débuté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Leur reconstitution plastique avait été reléguée à une salle de l'ancienne partie de l'hôpital, celle qui n'avait pas encore été rénovée.

« Vous m'avez impressionné là-dedans, » lui dit Sloan en se lavant les mains à côté de lui. « Avec des réflexes pareils, vous irez loin, Karev.

- Merci Docteur. »

oOo

Alex détestait les ascenseurs. Certes, ils étaient considérablement plus rapides que les escaliers (et accessoirement plus pratique lorsque l'on devait déplacer un patient), mais il détestait être enfermé dans un espace si petit avec des gens à qui il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il cachait cependant parfaitement son malaise derrière un sourire nonchalant. Enfin, ça c'était avant que l'ascenseur ne s'arrête et que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? » s'exclama Sloan, exprimant parfaitement ce que ressentait Alex.

Il devint clair après dix minutes que non, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il était parfaitement inutile de se mettre à taper contre les portes en criant, il n'y avait pas d'autre équipe que la leur dans ce bâtiment et ils avaient été les derniers à partir, ils le savaient tous les deux. En plus, il commençait à faire un peu frais.

« Ça fait un peu mauvais film d'horreur, vous ne trouvez pas ? » finit par dire Alex, pour briser le silence pesant.

« Ou mauvais film porno ! » répondit Sloan avec un amusement feint.

Alex se força à rire un peu. Il tira sur le col de son pull, sous sa blouse. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de penser à ce genre de choses lorsqu'il était coincé dans un ascenseur avec le médecin le plus sexy de tout l'hôpital, et à la réputation la plus olé-olé.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Alex avait des pensées troublantes sur son collègue, plus précisément depuis qu'il avait entendu dire que le Dr Sloan semblait apprécier les faveurs de ces messieurs autant que celles de ces dames. Il n'avait jamais auparavant pensé à un homme de cette manière, mais il devait bien admettre que le Dr Sloan l'intriguait, le fascinait.

En même temps, s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait toujours été fasciné par Sloan.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux médecins. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Alex reprit la parole. N'importe quoi pour ne plus penser aux mains adroites de son collègue et supérieur hiérarchique.

« Vous pensez qu'il leur faudra combien de temps pour réaliser qu'on a disparu ?

- Avec le fourbi créé par cette fichue course ? Pas avant un bon moment, je pense. » Alex entendit l'autre homme se laisser glisser sur le sol. « Alors autant se mettre à l'aise. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas claustrophobe, Karev !

- Qui, moi ? » répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché, mais il se tu ensuite, poussant simplement un soupire en se laissant tomber sur le seul à côté de l'autre médecin.

« Karev ? » Et comme il ne répondait pas : « Ça va aller ? »

Alex soupira à nouveau. « Ça devrait. Cet ascenseur est assez grand, et puis je peux sentir l'air arriver par une bouche d'aération. Vous en faites pas pour moi. » Le jeune homme sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule, et il se raidit un peu. Il savait que le geste de Sloan se voulait rassurant, apaisant, mais la main chaude provoquait une sensation étrange dans son estomac.

« Karev, il faut vous relaxer. Si vous me faites une crise de panique, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Je ne fais pas une crise de panique ! » s'insurgea Alex.

« Vous êtes complètement tendu, » constata le plasticien. « Tournez-vous un peu. Là, comme ça. » Et Sloan commença gentiment à lui masser les épaules et la nuque.

Alex savait bien qu'il aurait dû le stopper, mais les mains de Sloan étaient juste trop talentueuses, et bien vite il avait les yeux fermés, oubliant où il se trouvait. Tout ce qui importait était ces mains, ces délicieuses mains, fermes et fortes, et douces en même temps. Il soupira, d'aise cette fois-ci.

Il entendit vaguement Sloan bouger dans son dos et sentit sa présence plus proche. Les mains se mirent à masser ses épaules et il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre homme sur sa nuque. Sa propre respiration se fit plus lourde, et un petit gémissement échappa à ses lèvres. Il se laissa complètement aller entre les mains expertes.

Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur sa nuque. Il pencha au contraire la tête sur le côté pour donner à l'autre homme un meilleur accès à sa peau. Cette passivité lui était totalement inconnue, et en sentant les mains du plasticien venir caresser avec une douce virilité sa poitrine, il se demanda pourquoi diable il n'avait pas exploré ce genre de relations plus tôt. En même temps, plus tôt il ne s'était jamais retrouvé coincé dans un ascenseur avec le Dr Sloan.

Il se tourna légèrement entre les bras forts qui l'enserraient et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, d'abord légèrement, de façon hésitante, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance. Sloan répondit avidement à son baiser, l'approfondissant.

Alex nageait dans un océan de nouvelles sensations. Embrasser un homme était tellement différent d'embrasser une fille ! Un baiser féminin, même lorsque avide et passionné, avait toujours une douceur particulière. Ce baiser-ci était plus dur, plus fort, _plus excitant_ souffla l'esprit embrumé d'Alex. Il s'accrocha au cou du plasticien alors que les mains de celui-ci se faufilaient sous son pull, touchaient sa peau...

Puis la lumière se ralluma tout à coup, et l'ascenseur se mit à trembler, à descendre.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant Bailey (qui avait fini par réaliser l'absence du plasticien et ainsi celle de Karev également), les deux hommes se tenaient debout, défroissant légèrement leurs blouses blanches. Après que le Tyran ait aboyé quelques ordres pour les envoyer sur divers cas, les deux hommes partirent en courrant dans des directions opposées s'occuper de leurs nouveaux patients.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'Alex, remettant ses habits de ville pour rentrer chez lui, remarqua le message sur son portable.

_Chez moi, 22,h pour continuer notre "conversation" ?_

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Alex alors qu'il regarda sa montre. Parfait.


End file.
